The Center will function under the leadership of Yale School of Nursing (YSN) Dean Margaret Grey, DrPH, RN, FAAN, and will follow established organizational patterns used by other Centers within Yale University. The organizational structure is depicted in figure 1. On administrative and academic matters, the Directors will report to the Dean, who in turn, reports to the Provost of the University. As depicted by the dotted lines, the Center will communicate with the Yale CTSA and the Yale School of Medicine (YSM). The Directors of the Center and the Administrative Core will be Nancy S. Redeker PhD, RN, FAHA, FAAN, a tenured Professor and Associate Dean of Scholariy Affairs at YSN, and Henry Yaggi, MD, MPH, Associate Professor in the Division of Pulmonary, Critical Care, and Sleep Medicine at Yale School of Medicine (YSM) and Director of the Yale Program of Sleep Medicine and Yale Sleep Medicine Research (See multiple PI plan). An Executive Committee, consisting ofthe Center and Methods Core Directors (Meir Kryger, Robin Whittemore); Nona D'Onofrio, YSN Assistant Dean for Finance & Administration; Sarah Zaino, Assistant Director of Grants Activities at YSN; and Dean Grey (ex officio) will be responsible for administrative decision- making regarding the Center The Methods Core will provide methodological support for Center investigators, promote, develop and sustain research collaborations, and report to the Center Directors. An External Advisorv Board will advise the executive committee on all scientific and administrative matters. Center investigators will include scientists with expertise in sleep disturbance research; investigators with expertise in management and/or self- and family management of acute and/or chronic conditions; and the pilot investigators - promising junior faculty with interests in the management of acute/chronic conditions who wish to extend their research to address sleep disturbance. Center investigator status will be determined by the fit of research interest with the Center mission.